Should I hate you or love you
by Glittering Turquoise
Summary: After the past events in the movie "Home on the Range", Maggie is now thinking about the times when she met Buck who was at first a pest and jerk to her in the beginning...but then she later on has feelings for him when he learns his mistake and help them


Hello Disney fans! Remember my first Home on the Range story "Strange romantic attractions? Well I was planning on doing my prequel to do that story first when I notice this story on my upcoming stories list. I think for a moment until I've decided to do this story first then I'll start with my prequel "Strange romantic confessions" and the sequel "Strange romantic surprises". This story is just mainly about Maggie's thoughts about Buck that I've seen in the movie. They should've end up together in ending of the film but maybe it's too early because they are friends. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my new HOTR story and please review! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Disney but I do own this story that has been created by my own imaginations. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to.

P.S.

Always take notice that this story is way before "Strange romantic confessions", "Strange romantic attractions", and "Strange romantic surprises". Also, this story take place after the ending of the movie and it takes me a lot of research to rewatch the entire movie on DVD in order to complete this story and hopefully catch any Buck x Maggie moments since it looks like they are in a hate-love relationship.

Oh and this story is for my good friend Bovine Beauty as a Christmas present. Merry Christmas Bovine Beauty! ^^

Maggie was extremely happy as she admires the blue ribbon that she receives from the county fair and coming home about a day later. She is glad that she was the best cow in Patch of Heaven...well uh technically speaking...actually, she's not the only one who has won a blue ribbon...both Grace and Mrs. Calloway also won their own blue ribbon and so does Ollie, the chicks, and Buck too.

She feels very proud of her own achievements that she has done for the past few days. First she, Buck, Maggie, Mrs. Caloway, Grace, Jeb, Lucky Jack, and the rest of the farm animals all worked together to defeat Alemeda Slim, the Willie brothers, Mr. Weasley, and Rico in order to save Patch of Heaven. Now they have become winners with blue ribbons from the country fair and have made their owners proud.

She then decides to take a breath of fresh air from the sun that was about to set in the afternoon in a few moments while the rest of her friends are doing their usual duties in Patch of Heaven and Maggie has nothing to do since she's done for the day. '

She then walks out of the barn on all four legs and takes a time to take a private stroll by herself. She takes brief moment to smile at her new friends who were talking and having fun with one another to notice her.

She then goes back inside the barn and reads a newspaper that was about Alemeda Slim's being captured in jail and a picture of her and her new friends in front of the barn. She then turns the page to see the sheriff who wants sitting on his left porch with his dog Rusty and Buck who stands next to them.

Looking at the picture of Buck smiling at the camera, Maggie remembers the events that happens a few days ago on her first arrival to Patch of Heaven.

She was playing a game called "Tin can tag" with three little piglets by taking one of Jeb's cans to use as a toy to play with the three piglets, much to Jeb's dismay who wasn't quite happy to see his family's *heirloom* being used as a plaything.

Just as she held the can up with her tail high in the air, a hoof from a horse knocks the can out and shouts out "Superstar, coming through!". The hoof belongs to a brown horse named Buck who was Sam's horse and he caused the can to be flying high in the air and hits the windmill instantly high much to the delight of the three little piglets who said "Awesome!".

Maggie feels like wanting to scold at the horse for ruining the game, but she decides not to since the sheriff has an urgent message to give to Pearl which shocks to the core because she has to pay $750 dollars to the bank or her farm will be in an auction three days later.

She then remembers making a decision to go to Chugwater to see the sheriif with Grace who joyfully follows her and Mrs. Calloway who at first wants to stay with her fellow animals and Pearl but she somehow changes her mind and willingly goes with the other two bovines to Chugwater.

Maggie remembers she and her friends got scared of the noises that the town makes, including the barmaids in a saloon who has a dislike for cows and everyone in there causes a big mess that forces the three cows to be kicked out. Then she remembers encountering Buck and Rusty who said that their farm is history which upsets her greatfully but she realizes that they are right because if Pearl don't pay the bank $750 in three days...she and her animals has to end up leaving Patch of Heaven forever. Luckily they found a piece of hope when they noticed a wanted poster for Alameda Slim whose reward for capture costs $750 dollars if he was captured and she mades up her mind deciding that she and her new friends would have to take a life of heroism to catch Alameda Slim and take the reward money to save their farm, but how would they be able to find Alameda Slim?

Then she remembers she and Mrs. Calloway having a mud fight while carelessly messing up Rico's saddle that Buck proudly wears and he would be ticked off if someone dirty his idol's saddle but she is too busy mud westling Mrs. C to pay any attention to the self centered horse and the sheriff who ropes up all three bovines and tie them to a chuckwagon that belongs to a chinese guy who thought that he was given free cows in a free country and a cattle who was pulling the chuckwagon

Maggie can't help fumed as she, Mrs. C, and Grace wass pulled away to a cattle drive while Rico is riding Buck who was too cheerful and hotheaded to look at the girls and was too focused on being Rico's horse ro find Alameda Slim and be a hero with his idol. Maggie remembers the thought she had on her mind as she looks at Buck who was running so fast with Rico on his back 'Humph...that horse must have been given too much sugar to be quite hyper...or was he too much of a dim wit who loves to be a flashy show off?'.

Later on she and her friends have arrived at a cattledrive that has been ambushed by Alameda Slim and the Willie brothers and they have knocked the cattle owners unconscious and tied them up. Maggie flares up her anger at the cruel cattle rustler for taking away the other cattles in her old home and her owners has no choice but to sent her away to Patch of heaven before Dixie farm was auctioned.

She tries to attack him but her efforts wasn't working since outlaw dodged her attacks at him, then she felt a strange dizzy feeling when the cattle rustler sings a stange yodelling song that puts her, Mrs. C, and the other cattles in a strange trance as if they are in a strange spell that causes them to be slaves and were forced to follow Alameda Slim and his nephews...except that Grace who was a tone deaf cow may not be a best singer but she was not falling under the hypnotic yodelling spell of Slim's song which enables her to save both her and Mrs. C in time...although their rescue wasn't quite easy to survive and relax since Grace is still the only one tied to the chuckwagon and have managed to catch up with her and Mrs. C who ends up in a chuckwagon while Grace lands on top of the wagon.

The chuckagon rolls up high from a cliff and goes backwards towards Buck, bumped into him, and he accidentally joins them in a bumpy ride that causes the chuckwagon to be destroyed while Rico lands on a ground in a heap.

Maggie then remembers feeling confused from Slim's hypnotic singing and she lost track of what she was supposed to do. But when she noticed Buck emerging from the wagon with a crazy smile on his face and trying to act cool to his idol, Maggie wants to sigh and rolled eyes with annoyance because Buck can sometimes be annoying and ignorant.

Then when he begs her, Grace, Mrs. C not to try not to do anything to embarass him in front of his *partner* with a frantic look of panic on his face, Maggie feels like wanting to laugh at the dim witted horse because he is like a major clown for her to tease and fool around with until he breaks down like a idiot. Even both Grace and Mrs. C joins in the fun of laughing at th the horse because none of them aren't sure of how can he and Rico work together.

Buck wasn't happy to be laughed at and all he does was saying that Rico has chosen him to be his partner in heroism to fight crime and capture Alameda Slim as *a dynamic duo*. 'Yeah right...some dynamic duo they are...' thought Maggie who shook her head as she remembers Buck showing off his kung fu moves and skills to her and her friends...even though she sometimes wonders why he is showing off to them...yet she sometimes sees sparkles in Buck's eyes every time he looks at her which makes her wonder...either he wants to prove that he is the rightful horse for Rico...or maybe he was trying to get her impressed...but she officially don't want to know what he is thinking in his self centered mind.

To her and her friends surprise, they suddenly noticed Rico riding away with a gray horse which shocks Buck...soooo much that he drops his jaws down and his eyes are widened...as if his *hero* has decided to replace him with another horse which made him feeling abandoned and...confused.

Mrs. C shrugs her shoulder while saying "Well, there it is then" and walks away. Maggie however remembers herself wanting to make fun of Buck and fooling around with him much to his dismay as he keeps looking at her copying him doing a few kung fu moves even though she doesn't know why he is looking at her with a blank but upset stare. She would've teased him some more if she hasn't listened to Mrs. C who shouts out to both her and Grace to leave Buck alone and they did.

Maggie first thought that she, Grace, Mrs. C would not see Buck again for some spare time since he was supposed to be sent back to the sheriff and was quite a nuisance to them but they were sooo wrong when he surprised them out of the blue when he comes running through them and almost caused Grace to fall off the cliff but Mrs. C caught her. Maggie feels upset at the crazy horse for almost making Grace falling down and susprising them out of nowhere because he wants to go nab Alameda Slim on his own without anyone help and making sure that she and her friends say goodbye to their farm 'That hotshot aka a show off with a angry temper...somebody has got to fix his screwed up brain for a while...and tell him that how can a dum dum like him find a criminal on his own without any help from friends like us'.

Later when they are tracking down Alameda Slim's tracks, Maggie thought that they are going to find him in no time...but she and her friends are all shocked to see tons and tons of Buck's hoof tracks all over the place and messing up their route to find Alameda Slim...making her wanting to get a payback on the selfish horse for trying to ruin their journey to find Alameda Slim's tracks...even if it means risking her life finding it in a massive storm that could devastate her life and getting drowned.

Luckily she was saved by Grace and Mrs. Calloway who don't want her to die despite knowing how much she wants to get revenge on the cattle rustler for making her lose her old home.

Then the next morning, she makes a deal with Mrs. C that if they capture the cattle rustler and bring the reward money back to Pearl to save Patch of Heaven, then Maggie herself can simply walk out of the front gate and never come back...even it also includes meaning to not seeing the ornery horse Buck again. But she and Mrs. C are too busy dealing with each other to notice Grace isn't with them.

But then they found her with Lucky Jack, a jackrabbit who is willing to get revenge on Slim for taking Echo mine that was once occupied and were forced to be abandoned by jackrabbits and he'll gladly help her and her friends locate the mine and capture Slim once and for all.

But when they have managed to arrive at Echo mine, they were surprised to see the same stupid horse aka Buck who was being blocked to enter the mine by a buffalo named Junior who told him that cows are only allowed to enter, not other animals or humans...except for those who were with the cows.

Maggie smirks to herself at the time because she and her friends are now going to have a nice shortlived entertainment before going inside the mine themselves...including calling Buck "The stallion of the cim-moron" which was a nickname that she gave to him but he didn't know it.

Buck was surprised and shocked to see them as they easily entered the cave one by one. Grace didn't bother to greet him, she only pretends to apologize to Junior for being accidentally separated from the cattle herd and was granted easy access by Junior to get in the cave who smiles sweetly at her...including Mrs. Calloway who became the apple of Junior's eyes.

Maggie however didn't act sweet and polite at all when it comes to wanting to get her payback to Buck for messing up Slim's and his nephews' tracks with his own hoofprints and almost causing Grace to fall off the cliff. So first she calls him a reject and slaps his face with her tail that he really gets as a thank you for almost making them get lost.

Maggie knows that Buck wasn't quite pleased to be slapped by any females, including her and he tries to follow them in but was once again blocked by Junior. He tries to come up with a better suggestion by himself that he was with them besides Lucky Jack...but does Junior believe him?...Noooot a chance...except for Lucky Jack who was quite lucky because he is actually with them, not Buck.

Buck became persistant and he calls out only to her to tell Junior that she knows him and let him come with them because they are friends. For a brief moment, Maggie can't help but notice Buck winking at her with sparkles in his eyes and toothly smile that he gave to her, hoping that she'll might swoon over for a little with a smile just for him and to let him go inside the cave with her and her friends.

(I added this part myself for a little fun! ^^)

For once Maggie decides to do a little rolpeplay by pretending to ponder in her mind if she has ever...ever meet him and knows his name. She did eventually with a smile on her face as a reply to his own smile to make Junior think that she knows him, but at the end...she changes her mind and turns away from him with her tail raised up and she shook it sideways which means no that dissappointed Buck and she can hear him being thrown off by Junior.

Then about like 30 minutes or an hour later, they found Slim and Maggie remembers tha she has formed a plan to make fun of the cattle rustler, capture him, and send him away to jail. First Grace takes Lucky Jack's cotton tail and plugs them in both Maggie's and Mrs. C's ears to prevent them for being hypnotized again.

Second both Mrs. C and Grace has to force themselves to appear before Slim and his henchmen in order to catch the cattle rustler's attention and drive him crazy by pretending that they are immune to his yodel, enough to make him tick off to get to them and thought up a idea to make them feeling hypnotized (I laughed so hard when I saw that scene) . Third, while Slim is doing his hypnotic yodelling song, both Grace and Mrs. C must act like they are in a daze to give Maggie a good time to cart behind Slim and force him to get in, unfortunately...it fails just for a brief moment when she was seen by Slim's nephews which alerts Slim to turn around to her and gave her a frightening evil smile, but he was suddenly knocked into the cart by both Grace and Mrs. C...and he was both tied up and knocked with a mining pan by Lucky Jack.

Then the chase was on which was frightening, crazy, and uh...well Maggie herself don't want to remember the the thrilling cart ride that she and her friends was in while they are being chased by Junior, two of the Willie brothers, and Rico who was somehow riding on Buck again soon after...and here Maggie thought that she has seen the last of the horse without a rider, but she is sooo wrong...but she doesn't know how he managed to make one buffalo angry and charging at him earlier before he was saddled by Rico.

Things have gone so crazy and dizzy as Maggie remembers the chase in Echo mine...until they all got cornered in a room full of dynamites and they all flee before the entire room explodes, not the mine itself.

Maggie feels her stomach churned as she remembers the cart falling out of the mine and onto the railroad tracks in a nice landing. Unfortunately, they are surrounded by their pursuers...and were blocking a train run by Wesley and another Willie brother.

They all crashed into each other but no one wasn't hurt or dead, but Lucky Jack only got hit with one of Buck's horseshoe on his head.

Then Slim got mad and decides to rope Maggie and her friends by himself. Then he reveals that Rico was one of his henchmen that surprises her, Grace, Mrs. Calloway...and Buck himself who was shocked, devastated, and betrayed that his *idol* was a bad guy.

Maggie remembers thinking to herself as she coldly stares at Buck who was saddled again by Rico 'Humph...I hope you're proud of yourself...hotshot...you and your so called good guy idol have a swell time working for the bad guys...I sure hope that I won't see a jerk like you ever again...even at the border...'.

Then as she and her captured friends were forced to be pulled inside the train by the Willie brothers, she briefly turns her head around to Buck who was walking away from them with his *hero*...she was giving the horse a sad look on her face, perhaps a feeling of pity and feeling sorry for the ornery sheriff horse because he hasn't realized the truth of the villain behind the mask of his favorite *idol* who only wants money...and perhaps she has some emotional feelings for the horse who she always considers a reject and a jerk to her physically...but not emotionally, he just wants to have fun and be a hero.

Then she felt a pang of hurt in her neck from the ropes around her neck and Wesley hurting her behind. Suddenly she and her friends were harshly pushed inside the train by one of the Willie brothers and were locked in. Maggie felt anger at the men, but not Buck.

But then suddenly, they hear sounds of horseshoes and Wesley being somehow punched by Buck who has come to a decision to rescue them and help them save their farm. Maggie was shocked with disbelief as she remembers calling out to him "Buck, have you gone crazy?".

Buck then replies to her "Now that's entirely possible...whoo!" and knocks Rico's chin with his head, then he winks at her once more as he falls backwards with his rider behind him "Or maybe I've just figured out...who the real heroes are!".

Maggie was confused and so was Grace who thought that Buck was lying to them. But Mrs. Calloway however realizes that the three of them are the real heroes and she told them to help Buck.

Maggie was pondering to herself at the time as she, Grace, and Mrs. C keeps on trying to push the doors open but it was useless 'She's right...Buck is telling the truth and maybe...just maybe...I think he is saying that three of us are the real heroes to save the farm!'. Then she watches Buck who bravely outsmarted the Willie brothers with his crime fighting moves, she was quite impressed with his fighting skills even though she doesn't want to show her appreciation in front of her friends and Buck himself.

But then about a few minutes later, Mrs. C wants to give up trying to push their way out...but Maggie doesn't, she instead takes Mrs. C's hat and drops it outside, just in time to br horrified that Rico has aimed his gun at Buck and was about to start firing it. Maggie felt a rush of panic in her, it's true that she may have disliked Buck and don't want to see him for what he did to her and her friends in the past...but she don't want him to be killed because he's their friend...and probably her secret crush that she don't want anyone to know yet.

Then she and Grace were forced to go sideways when they see Mrs. C who was very very very steamed and angry with fire in her eyes that causes her to charge towards the doors and destroys it. Maggie then takes her chance to follow her and knocked Rico out before he can start firing.

She then barely noticed Buck smiling at her for a few seconds before he goes back to finish off his battle against a lone Willie brother. Then Rico was beaten up and pinned down by Mrs. Calloway who knocks him out...very very hard until he fainted.

Maggie smiles at the memories that she and her friends shared a few days ago...even at a few moments that has Buck in it...when he and Lucky Jack turns the switch to prevent the trains from colliding against each other...and when she and all of her farm friends defeated Alameda Slim once and for all and saved their farm.

Maggie was relieved that now she don't have to leave for another home...and was grateful that the danger is now over...all thanks to her and her friends...but she was much more grateful to Buck who has shared the adventures with them after she first met him...they have quite a rocky beginning...and a beautiful friendship at the end...but to Maggie, it seems that Buck likes her as a crush more than just a simple friend...considering the fact that he seems to hit on her...and Maggie sometimes blushes when she remembers the smiles he recently greets her every time the sheriff comes to visit.

Maggie is now feeling emotional when she thinks of Buck a lot nowadays...but not as someone who she considers a pest in the beginning...he is becoming someone that Maggie sometimes wonders if she truly wants to hate him like she once did before...or love him after the defeat of Alameda Slim...because it seems that Maggie now has different opinions of Buck whom she has always calls him by a nickname "Hot shot"...and someone that she once hated now loved secretly...but won't be known out loud to everyone else...but not to Buck yet.

*yawns*...Thank goodness I'm done...and I need to get some sleep now...thank you guys for reading my new story and please wait for "Strange romantic confessions" which could be or not a possible sequel to this story but it'll be more exciting. Till next time...MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^^


End file.
